1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a gear shifter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bicycle gear shifter that is capable of being mounted to a handlebar of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Over the years, the bicycle gear shifters have been extensively redesigned.
Some bicycles are equipped with internal gear changing devices, while other bicycles are equipped with external gear changing devices. One known type of gear shifter for operating either of these types of gear changing devices is a grip-type gear shifter that is mounted on a bicycle handlebar separately from a brake operating device.
A conventional grip-type gear shifter (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-034980) has a handlebar mounting part, an operating part rotatably mounted to the mounting part, a winding member arranged between the handlebar mounting part and the operating part to wind in a gear shift cable, and a positioning mechanism configured to position the winding member. The handlebar mounting part is provided with a clamp section configured to be fastened to the handlebar by tightening a clamp bolt.
The handlebar mounting part is also provided with an outer casing stop configured to hold an outer casing of a Bowden-type gear shift cable. The handlebar mounting part is further provided with an inner wire holding section for holding an inner wire of a Bowden-type gear shift cable. The other end of the inner wire is connected to a gear changing device, such as a derailleur or an internally-geared hub. The inner wire is normally sold with a tip end thereof already attached to the gear shifter. The length of the inner wire is preset to, for example, approximately 2 m.
In the conventional configuration just described, since the length of the inner wire is predetermined, there is the possibility that the inner wire will not reach the gear changing device if the length of the portion of the inner wire that is arranged inside the gear shifter between the outer casing stop and the place where the inner wire is attached to the winding member is too long. Therefore, the length of inner wire that can be arranged inside the gear shifter is limited.
When the mounting direction of the of the gear shift cable is changed in order to avoid interference with a front basket or for some other reason, the contact between the inner wire and the handlebar mounting part at the portion where the movement direction of the inner wire changes causes the friction force opposing movement of the inner wire to increase. Thus, this can result in an increase in the force required to operate the gear shifter. Consequently, the mounting direction of the gear shift cable is also limited.
Since the length of the portion of the inner wire arranged inside the gear shifter and the mounting direction of the gear shift cable are limited, there are constraints on the shape and structure of the gear shifter and the degree of design freedom with respect to the gear shifter is low.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle gear shifter. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.